Simon Reinhardt
'Appearance & Personality' Simon is a young man, standing at average height with dark brown hair and brown eyes, his main outfit is a black leather jacket and a white shirt, black jeans with two belts. In almost every piece of clothing he has the Reinhardt family insignia. He wears two silver chain necklaces with the Reinhardt insignia on them, one belonged to his brother. Simon's attention span is very short, especially if he is in a safe environment, he gets side tracked easily. However in serious fights and confrontations he focus and become very serious. In combat one word can sum Simon: Stubborn. He doesn't fear anything, even when he's cornered or his opponent overpowers him. He often goes agaisnt common sense overlooking that there are things that are impossible to acomplish. He has a small problem with doors, often has trouble opening and closing them. 'Jewels & Possessions' Sword holstered.jpg|Mechanical sword resting form Sword one hand.jpg|Mechanial sword one handed Mechanical sword.jpg|Mechanical sword 2 handed Sword tri form.jpg|Mechanical sword tri form Sword divided.jpg|Mechanical sword divided 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' Mechanical Sword. Master Key (A key that is capable of opening any lock, door or gate. However in the hands of Simon it's a useless item, since Simon doesn't know how to work with doors.) 'Magic' Lightning magic 'Abilities & Spells' -'Passive abilities-' Lightning Magic Resistance - Since Simon spent all his life only training with Lightning mages, he has a great resistance to lightning magic. He also can absorb weaker lightning magic. Speed '''- Simon is naturally fast, untrained eyes can't keep up with Simon most of the time. However the faster Simon moves the harder it becomes for him to react. '''Lightning Control - Simon can control his own magic very well, capable of doing the same ability with different levels of magic. (i.e do a very weak Lightning punch with little magic, but can also do a very strong Lightning Punch but requires more magic and time to cast) -'Active abilities-' Lightning Punch - Simon involves his fist in lightings, after hitting something a loud thunder can be heard. Instant cast but uses high amount of magic. Static Field - Casts a small magic ball into a location, that ball expands and creates a static field, which allows the caster to pinpoint anyone inside the field. The original ball that was casted can be destroyed, if so the static field dissipates. This ability uses very little magic, however it has a slight cast time. Lightning - A powerfull lightning strikes from the sky at high speed dealing a tremendous ammount of damage, able to even create a small crater. It uses high ammount of magic and has a big cast time, however, it can't be used indoors or in a battle for that matter. Lightning Rush ''(can´t control very well yet)'' - Uses a large amount of magic and increases his speed and strength, visually his body is involved in lightnings and his hair starts to spike up due to the static electricity. This form takes a toll unto the caster's body. Lightning Rush starts to fade away over time, only when it ends the caster notices the pain that the ability does. -'When Using his Mechanical Sword-' Discharge Wave - The blade of the sword is charged with sparks and after that Simon throws a wave of lightning! Twin Discharge Wave - Similar to the Discharge Wave, but it throws two waves one after another, if the first one hits it's target, the second one can't be dodge only blocked because the first one applies a positive charge on it's target guiding the second wave always to where the charge was applied. Stun blow - The blade glows with a static field, and if it hits someone it has a small chance to paralise that person. 'Backstory' Simon comes from a family of bounty hunters from Sin. The Reinhardts are known to be very strong, and often perform jobs that are too dangerous for the authorities. The only person that liked Simon back when he lived in the Reinhardt mansion was is older brother, Arthur Reinhardt The V, the next heir to the Reinhardt family. His brother was specifically requested for a very important and dangerous mission, since he still had to prove that he was worth to be the next heir, their father allowed Arthur to take the mission. After Arthur left the Reinhardt mansion no one ever heard anything back from him, or the man who requested the dangerous mission, and his family accepted the fact that he was dead. Simon however doesn't believe that Arthur is dead, and thinks that he is somewhere out there. After his older brother, disappeared in combat, Simon left Sin to find him but his family were agaisnt Simon's decision, because they believe that Arthur was killed. The fact that Simon doesn't want to belive that his brother died is considered dishonoring his Reinhardt blood, and thus his family disown him and hired an assassin to kill him for the shame that he brought to the Reinhardts. After arriving to Fairy Tail he got information that a powerful lightning mage was seen in Cedar a small port town. Simon quickly jumped to conclusions and decided to travel to Cedar to investigate the rumors of that said lightning mage. He managed to convice Yuri Hazuki and Raio Kai Shii to tag along with him. When they arrived at Cedar, they found out that the village was being controlled by a Earth mage named Minikui. After joining forces and defeating the mage Simon decided to join Fairy Tail! 'Relationships' '''Arthur Reinhardt The III - '''Grandfather '''Arthur Reinhardt The IV - '''Father '''Arthur Reinhardt The V - '''Older Brother Category:D-Class